Ne saute pas
by Vespaline
Summary: OS. Song fic. Je pense que le titre parle pour lui même...Slash HPDM


_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration. La chanson n'est pas de moi non plus, elle appartient au groupe _Tokio hotel_.

_Titre _: Ne saute pas...

_Couple_ : sans surprise : Harry/Draco

_**Rating**_: K+ (et oui, tout arrive!!lol)

Genre : OS. Angst/Romance

_**Avertissement**_** : Bien que le rating soit (presque) au plus bas...ben oui, j'ai pas réussit à casser une scène de cul!!lool!. Je plaisante, bien sur, mais je tiens quand même à prévenir que cet OS traite, entre autre chose, de sentiments entre deux hommes donc même s'il ne se passe rien de "physique" je préfère que les homophobes soient avertis!!  
**

**Blabla de moi** : Ça y'est...mes allergies dont de retour...celle-ci est une allergie aux "fleur bleue", et voici ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'elle me fait de l'effet!!MDR

Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Je ne vous inciterai pas à écouter _Tokio Hotel_ (à qui j'ai honteusement piqué la chanson pour mes délires perso, héhéhé!!) mais ils ont vraiment des chansons pas mal! Certaines sont vraiment sympa et même si c'est un peu (beaucoup?!) "commercial" comme musique, les textes des chansons en valent d'autres!! D'habitude j'ai du mal à accrocher avec l'allemand dans les chansons mais là je dois dire que ça passe très très bien! (oui, j'ai les oreilles très sensible!lol)

Pour le titre, je l'ai laissé en allemand (dans le fic! En présentation j'ai préférais le mettre en français...c'est peut être une erreur mais bon...on verra...). Quant au paroles, je les ai mises en français (en espérant que la traduc que j'ai soit fidèle...) parce que je me suis dit que si je les mettais en allemand ça risqué de faire "fouilli" pour la lecture!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est pas très original comme thème! Mais c'est de moua!! Bonne lecture!!

_£££££££££££_

_**Spring Nicht...**_

Tu es encore là...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je te rejoins ici, chaque nuit, pour simplement t'observer. Sans que personne ne me surprenne à te regarder. Pour te voir fixer le ciel, d'un noir d'encre parsemée d'étoiles, de tes yeux que je devine vide et triste à en mourir.

_**Sur les toits**_

_**Il fait si froid**_

_**Et si calme**_

Je ne ferais rien pour te faire savoir que tu n'es pas tout seul car ça ne voudrait rien dire pour toi. Tu as toujours été seul...

Peu importe le nombre de tes amis qui te diront qu'ils te comprennent ou qu'ils savent, soi-disant, ce que tu ressens. Ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai... Ils savent au fond d'eux même qu'il ne pourront jamais t'apporter l'aide et le soutien dont tu as besoin...Et finalement, ils savent tous, aussi bien que moi, que tu dois traverser toutes ses épreuves tout seul...

J'aurai pu, à un moment, t'apporter au moins le réconfort dont tu avais besoin parfois mais je n'avais alors pas compris tout ce que ton existence impliquait... Je ne savais pas qui tu étais en fait et je ne l'ai appris que trop tard...

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... _

_Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Tellement de mot confus pour décrire toute l'horreur d'une réalité...

Etre tué ou devenir un assassin...qui voudrait d'un tel destin?

Lorsque tu m'as aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de cette porte, tes si beaux yeux couleur émeraude se sont voilés de fureur et d'amertume.

Je t'avais suivi après le dîner pour te parler de nous. Enfin...de ce que je commençais à ressentir en ta présence et devant tes moments de gêne, de plus en plus fréquent, lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur toi. Tu es allé dans le bureau du Professeur Lupin qui était revenu enseigné la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal pour notre sixième année. La porte n'était pas fermée. Tu étais tellement pressé de voir Lupin que tu ne l'as pas repoussée complètement et mon côté serpentard a causé ma perte ce soir là. Je me suis permis d'écourter votre conversation...Pas dans le but de tout dévoiler à la première personne que je croiserais, mais vu que je voulais être sur de pouvoir te parler ensuite, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution en attendant.

J'aurai préféré ne rien entendre crois moi...

Au fur et à mesure de ton discours, des sanglots déchirants s'échappaient de tes lèvres. Tu parlais de ton parrain, je crois...le tristement célèbre, Sirius Black...et de la cause de sa mort l'été précédent... je n'ai pas tout compris et tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé de toute façon. Notre amitié était bien trop récente et encore trop incertaine pour que tu me racontes les petits secrets qui parsemaient ta jeune existence. J'ai fait un pas vers la lumière de la pièce pour écarter doucement la porte et ainsi te voir mais un grincement sinistre s'est fait entendre et tu t'es retourné vivement, le visage baigné de larmes, vers moi. Si Lupin fut surpris de me voir, il n'en à rien laissé paraître et alors qu'il essayait de rompre le silence gênant qui venait de s'abattre à mon...entrée?...tu t'es dirigé vers moi d'un pas sec. Ton visage était sombre...tu étais pâle comme la mort...Tes gestes étaient décidés mais tu tremblais pourtant étrangement en venant à ma rencontre. Puis, tu m'as enfin fait face et m'a demandé d'une voix d'outre-tombe ce que je fichais là. Je n'ai pas pu te dire un mot...Je me suis contenté de te fixer bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi te dire, moi qui, d'habitude, suis si prompt à faire étalage de mon talent d'orateur né.

Et tu m'as repoussé...

_**Je tais mon nom**_

_**Car maintenant**_

_**Tu ne veux plus l'entendre**_

Tes mots étaient si durs...Pas que je sois quelqu'un de sensible, loin de là. J'ai été élevé dans une atmosphère froide et sévère. J'ai été aimé et choyé par mes parents mais ils n'ont jamais toléré la moindre faiblesse ou hésitation de ma part. Oui, ce sont des mangemorts et, non, je ne suivrai pas la même voie qu'eux...il le savent et sont près à mourir pour me couvrir auprès de leur "_maître_"...

Mes tes mots ce soir là...Toi qui d'habitude était si doux et mélancolique même avec ton fichu caractère gryffondor! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais faire si mal à quelqu'un avec quelques _mots_...je n'aurai jamais cru possible que tu sois de ceux qui arriveraient à me blesser avec de simples _mots_...

C'est pour cela que je ne te dirai pas que je suis là ce soir...comme tout les soirs depuis que je te surveille...

_**L'abîme de la ville**_

_**Avale chaque larme**_

_**Qui tombe**_

Oui...je veille sur toi bien que tu ne le veuille certainement pas et bien que tu m'ais fait comprendre que je ne devais plus m'approcher de toi. Granger et Weasley ne comprenaient déjà pas tellement comment nous avions pu lier une quelconque amitié...il doivent être soulagé depuis... Ils se sont toujours méfier de ce que je pourrais te faire une fois seul avec toi. Si seulement ils avaient pu voir la façon dont je te regardais, peut être auraient-ils compris que je ne demandais rien d'autre qu'une oreille attentive en fin de compte. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne et qui avait vraiment besoin de moi...

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ceci alors que tout semble vouloir m'éloigner de toi à nouveau? C'est simple...

J'ai peur que tu bascules...mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies... jamais...

_**En bas il n'y a plus rien**_

_**De ce qui en haut**_

_**Encore te retient**_

Quand je te regarde comme ça, alors que tu es debout sur ce rempart de pierre et que tu tangues dangereusement vers le vide en regardant vers le ciel, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de hurler au désespoir.

Le tien, le mien...quelle importance maintenant...

Si je n'avais pas entendu cette..._prophétie_...j'aurai continuer mon rôle de bon "serpentard-sang pur" la journée pour me retrouver le soir dans la sécurité réconfortante et chaleureuse de ton sourire désabusé. J'aurai continuer à t'amuser avec mes grandes phrases pompeuses et grandiloquentes semblant sortir d'un autre temps et que te font rire aux larmes. J'aurai continué à me moquer des autres avec mépris et dédain, de Weasley et Londubat en particulier, pour voir l'adorable moue de mécontentement et l'éclair de désapprobation s'allumer dans tes yeux devenus alors plus sombres. J'aurai continué à faire mon "connard insensible et pédant", comme tu aimes à m'appeler lorsque je vais trop loin et que tu t'emportes sauvagement. J'aurai continué, aussi, à te faire mes petits sourires suffisants et ironiques pour te signifier que cela m'amuse lorsque tu réagis à mes pitoyables tentatives de t'agacer ou lorsque je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu me lâches avec exaspération que je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Moi, je t'aurai répondu qu'un Malfoy vaut mieux que tout et tout le monde et à ce moment là, c'est toi qui aurait eu un petit sourire typiquement serpentard pour m'annoncer que tu voyais clair derrière mon masque de cynisme et de froideur...

Et à ce moment là, je t'aurai répondu que tu étais très loin de te douter de ce que je pouvais cacher réellement...

Tu aurais alors froncé les sourcils puis tes joues auraient pris l'adorable teinte rosée lorsque la réalisation et le ton de ma voix t'auraient fait prendre conscience de quelque chose que toi seul aurait pu apercevoir derrière le masque que je porte depuis déjà si longtemps...

C'est pour cela que maintenant lorsque je te vois vaciller légèrement sous le vent glacial de ce mois de Février et en équilibre précaire sur ce muret, je voudrais me précipiter vers toi pour te faire revenir en lieu sûr mais tout ce que je suis capable de faire est de déverser bruyamment ma frustration. Tu ne l'entendra jamais car je me lance un sortilège de silence pour pouvoir t'approcher...ainsi je peux laisser sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et que j'ai peur de partager avec toi...

Oui...

_**Je crie dans la nuit pour toi**_

_**Ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça**_

_**Ne saute pas**_

_**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas**_

_**Ne les crois pas**_

_**Ne saute pas**_

_**Souviens toi**_

_**De toi et de moi**_

_**Le monde en bas ne compte**_

_**S'il te plait ne saute pas**_

Des larmes amères me viennent aux yeux et je les refoule tant bien que mal. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester là et te regarder...Hésitant entre ta vie de souffrance et la libération que cela t'apporterait si tu te laissais tomber...

J'ai déjà parlé à Lupin de mes (tes?) étranges activités nocturnes mais cela n'a pas semblé le surprendre plus que ça. Ses yeux dorés, fatigués et tristes, se sont voilés de quelque chose que j'ai du mal à accepter encore aujourd'hui...

La résignation...

Mais le plus dur fut sûrement de réaliser qu'_il le savait_...Bordel, _ils le savent_ sûrement tous, ce que tu fais, chaque nuit sans exception!! A rester comme un pantin dans l'attente d'une délivrance que tu hésites malgré tout à aller chercher...

Ils le savent tous mais personne ne fait rien pour t'en empêcher...et je suis comme eux...

Je suis la à te fixer comme un imbécile. Je ne peux même pas t'aider alors que je le voudrais si fort...mais tu refuserais que je t'approche et que je vois dans tes yeux le vide effrayant de cette vie qui est la tienne.

Oui, tes yeux...

Reflets d'une âme brisée par un destin qui s'acharne sur toi...Tu as été désigné..._marqué comme son égal._..Comment pourrait-on comprendre ce que ça signifie pour toi?

_**Dans tes yeux**_

_**Tout semble vain et vide**_

_**La neige tombe **_

_**Mais tu ne le sens plus depuis longtemps**_

A seize ans, tu sembles déjà courbé, écraser par le poids des années que tu as vécu depuis que tes parents sont morts par la main de cette ordure. Tu croules sous une destinée que tu n'as certainement pas souhaité...Tout le monde compte sur toi et même si ça me tue de l'avouer...moi aussi depuis que je sais ce qu'il t'attend...

Je m'en veux mais je n'y peux rien...Lorsque les temps sont difficiles, lors d'une guerre, nous avons toujours besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi nous raccrocher...de quelqu'un en qui croire...Et malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi...Ils te poussent tous à te battre, à y croire, à croire à des jours meilleurs mais ce n'est pas eux qui vont faire le sale boulot...Oh, il vont se battre aussi, certains vont même mourir c'est certain, mais en fin de compte c'est _toi_ qui va te retrouver devant _Lu_i à la fin...C'est sur _toi_ que les sorts vont être lancés...et c'est _toi_ qui mourra de sa main ou qui le tuera...pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il a fait de toi...car à ton âge, qui pourrait supporter une telle atrocité...

Tu n'as rien choisit, tu ne veux pas te battre...tu ne veux pas tuer...tu ne veux pas mourir...

Tu n'as que seize ans, putain! Comment peut-on autant contempler la mort à cet âge là? La désirer plus que n'importe quoi?

Et pourtant, alors que je te regarde, la solution parait si alléchante que tu sembles prêt à l'attraper à bras le corps...à te jeter dessus...mais quelque chose te retiens...

_**Quelque part là dehors**_

_**Tu t'es perdu**_

_**Tu rêves de la fin**_

_**En espérant pouvoir effectuer un**_

_**Nouveau départ**_

J'avance un peu plus, chancelant, pour me retrouver à l'extérieur sur ce petit balcon. Bien sur, tu ne m'entends pas mais tu sembles percevoir quelque chose car malgré tout tu te retournes.

Les flocons valsent autour de toi et jouent dans tes cheveux. Ton regard se porte sur l'entrée du balcon mais tu vois bien que personne n'est là, malgré l'espoir qui t'a pris...

Oui, je vois bien dans le petit sourire triste que tu esquisse que tu aurais peut être souhaité que quelqu'un soit là pour te retenir au moins une fois...

Mais personne n'est là...

Si, moi je suis là, mais tu ne veux sûrement pas me voir...la réalisation de ceci et le désarroi de n'être utile en rien me font m'écrouler sur les pierres froides et humides du sol. Je retiens à grande peine un gémissement de frustration et me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les larmes que je retiens depuis si longtemps s'écoulent sans effort et j'entrevois ta silhouette qui se retourne face à ce vide qui te fascine et qui t'appelle malgré toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'appeler...je gémis ton prénom dans une litanie douloureuse mais tu ne m'entends pas...je ne le permets pas...Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux... même _ça_...Si tu le veux, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher...

Je peux blâmer les autres pour ne pas t'en empêcher mais ce n'est pas pareil...Ils ont tellement usé la corde qui te retient avec eux que leur devoir et de la repérer lorsqu'elle est prête à lâcher...

Moi je n'ai rien demandé...je n'ai pas voulu être là...même si ta présence à mes côtés m'a apporter plus de quiétude que ce que j'aurai pu espérer. Mais...je ne peux pas te retenir...je ne peux rien te donner pour t'empêcher de t'en aller...même si ça fait bien longtemps que je sais que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même si tu n'es pas là...tu ne l'accepterais pas...alors...

_**Je crie dans la nuit pour toi**_

_**Ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça**_

_**Ne saute pas**_

_**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas**_

_**Ne les crois pas**_

_**Ne saute pas**_

_**Souviens-toi**_

_**De toi et de moi**_

_**Le monde en bas ne compte**_

_**S'il te plait ne saute pas**_

Je me lève enfin...je m'apprête à partir. Je suis transi de froid et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la température extérieure...

Les gens m'ont toujours dit que j'était quelqu'un de "froid"...jamais cela n'aura été aussi vrai qu'en ce moment...mais personne ne connaît les raisons de cette apparence. Lorsque j'amorce un pas pour m'en aller définitivement, je visualise très bien ton visage qui sourit tristement et je sais alors pourquoi je me sens si gelé à l'intérieur...

Pourtant, lorsque je te tourne tout à fait le dos quelque chose fait battre mon cœur et mon mouvement se fige...

Est-ce le son de ta voix...

Tu parles...mais à quoi? A qui?

C'est alors que dans la confusion de mes sentiments, j'entends, je comprends un des mots que tu murmures avec tellement de désespoir...

- Draco...

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et je me retourne vers toi.

Je m'approche silencieusement et fais en sorte de pouvoir voir ton visage.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je réalise que tu pleures silencieusement.

Des larmes jaillissent de tes yeux, qui pour une fois me paraissent si brillants, et courent sur tes joues. Un petit sourire triste, le même qui a imprégné mes rétines et que je peux voir les yeux fermés, joue sur tes lèvres.

Je reste stupéfait devant ce spectacle qui me donne envie de pleurer encore plus mais aussi de sourire...et puis je l'entends à nouveau...

- Draco...

A peine un murmure que tu prononces du bout des lèvres...

Je te vois fermer les yeux alors que ton sourire s'agrandit. Tu chancelles un peu plus sur tes jambes et je reste paralyser en pensant que tu vas enfin prendre ton envol...

Mais non...

Tu restes en haut de ton perchoir et tu ré-ouvres les yeux lentement en regardant les étoiles.

C'est alors que j'entrevois quelque chose...

Une pensée m'effleure...

Elle me plonge dans un bonheur sans nom mais en même temps, elle me fait peur car...

_**Je ne sais pas combien de temps**_

_**Je peux te retenir**_

_**Je ne sais pas combien de temps...**_

Que dois-je faire alors que je suis si près de toi?

Oter cette cape d'invisibilité et te montrer que tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu le penses? Prendre le risque que tu découvres que même ici, on continue de te poursuivre? Que je te prive de ce court moment de liberté que tu sembles aimer avec un plaisir morbide?

Que dois-je faire...Harry...

Je ne veux plus voir la colère dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes...comme le jour où j'ai découvert qui était vraiment Harry Potter...Un jeune garçon de seize à qui il ne restait plus rien de l'insouciance lié à cet âge...Mais je dois dire que tu as joué une comédie parfaite que tout le monde à cru...moi le premier...

J'ai tellement peur de voir la souffrance et le dégoût que cette vie t'inspire lorsque tu posera tes yeux sur moi. Même si j'aimerai t'emmené loin d'ici pour te faire oublier jusqu'à ce nom qui t'emprisonne, j'ai tellement peur de voir dans tes yeux et sur ton visage fatigué les horreurs de ce que ma présence t'inspire...

Je sais que tu ne me détestes pas...ou plus... mais je te rappelle malgré tout que tu aimerais mourir pour ne pas à avoir à vivre dans le monde ignoble dans lequel j'existe aussi...

Mais je sais aussi que si je ne fais rien, je ne mérite pas qu'un jour tu ais décidé de me laisser la chance d'être auprès de toi. Moi entre tous...

Nous avons tout les deux nos part de responsabilité dans la haine que nous avons entretenue pendant tant d'année mais il a bien fallut qu'un jour je fasse un nouveau pas vers toi, comme celui que j'avais fait maladroitement en première année, pour me rapprocher définitivement de toi.

J'ôte le vêtement qui me cache d'un geste fluide.

Je prends une forte inspiration et je t'appelle.

- Harry...

Ma voix est rauque des mes pleurs passés et en l'entendant tu sursautes et te retournes brusquement de moitié.

Pendant une fraction de seconde je pense que tu vas finalement tomber mais tu restes dans l'équilibre précaire qui te caractérise depuis que je t'ai découvert là.

Tu me regardes avec effarement et incompréhension mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de parler, ni de réagir à ma présence...je ne supporte plus de te voir sur ce muret prêt à tomber...

_**Prends ma main**_

_**On va tenter un nouveau départ**_

_**Ne saute pas**_

Oui...

- Prends ma main, Harry... S'il te plait ne saute pas...

Ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je le voudrais. J'aimerai tellement être fort pour te prouver que mes paroles ne sont pas veine...pour te prouver que je ne dis pas ça simplement pour te retenir dans ce monde qui me révulse autant que toi...pour te montrer que tout n'est pas que mort et désolation...

Je te dis encore quelques mots qu'une rafale de vent emporte au loin mais qui semble trouver un écho en toi.

Tu tends alors une main tremblante vers moi pour te saisir de la mienne mais...

Tu hésites...tu ne sais plus...tu ne crois plus en rien mais tu sais que je ne t'ai pas menti cette fois-ci...

Tes yeux fouilles les miens sans répit...Tu cherches quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si tu vas le trouver...J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de cacher ce que je ressentais que je ne sais pas si tu es capable de voir au delà de ce que je te laisse voir. Et alors que je crois que tout est perdu, tes yeux brûlent d'une flamme que je ne connais pas...

Tu me fais un doux sourire et tu bascules enfin...

Mais pas pour le vide...c'est de mon côté que tu tombes...

Je te rattrape sans effort. Mes bras se referment autour de toi et je peux enfin respirer de nouveau en sentant ton corps contre le mien. Je te serre tellement fort contre moi que je me demande qui ce n'est pas moi vais mettre un terme à tes souffrances en t'étouffant! Tu ne sembles pas en être dérangé car tu te cales un peu mieux contre moi en soupirant de satisfaction.

Tu brises le silence de ta voix si faible mais qui a retrouvé un peu d'espoir. J'écoute attentivement ce que tu me murmures et je suis surpris par ta demande. Tu veux que je répète ce que je viens de te dire...

Je m'exécute sans rechigner et tu relèves la tête pour plonger tes yeux dans les miens. Tu écoutes religieusement chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche. Ces mots que je te susurre d'une voix tremblante et qui vienne mourir dans un souffle sur tes lèvres qui si rapprochent lentement des miennes.

Oui Harry...

_**Le monde en bas ne compte**_

_**S'il te plait ne saute pas**_

_**Et si ça ne te retiens toujours pas**_

_**Alors, moi, je sauterais pour toi.**_

_**Fin**_

_**  
**__£££££££££££_

**Voilà, mon premier OS! Forcément je ne pouvais pas en faire une fic de cette chanson...y'aurait de quoi faire mais pas le temps!! Et puis j'ai pas abandonné une fic pour en commencer un autre, lol!! Là, ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ça vu que ça m'est venue sur l'instant en écoutant le chanson. Ça m'a sauté au visage quoi!! (et ça pourrait se reproduire???Qui c'est...). **

**Bikous à tout le monde!**


End file.
